Online Chat
by theCynicalCyantist
Summary: What happens when everyone decides to go online in the middle of the night? CRACK ensues! XD


Author's Notes: I've always wanted to write something like this! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

**x888xDeath_The_Kidx888x has logged on**

x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x says: Hello? Anybody online?

x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x says:

x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x says:

x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x says:

x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x says: …Guess not. What did I expect, it's 2am in the morning anyway.

**2cool2Btrue has logged on**

x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x says: Soul? Is that you?

2cool2Btrue says: zz who else? im teh only cool guyz on9

x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x says: Right… Why aren't you asleep yet? We have a big test tomorrow you know.

2cool2Btrue says: yeah well i just finished makin prep for tmr's test :D

x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x says: I hope you're not doing what I think you'll be doing =.=

2cool2Btrue says: hahax XD anyway wuds up with yr name? its giving me a friggin headache D:

x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x says: Oh. That. You can't imagine the pain I've been through.

2cool2Btrue says: yaya. i know u like 8, but wads with teh spammin?

x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x says: At first I typed Death_The_Kid. But for some strange reason they said that the username was unavailable.

x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x says: I don't believe it! Who else has a name called Death The Kid?

x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x says: So okay, never mind that. I typed 8Death_The_Kid8. It was also taken!

x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x says: And then I tried 88Death_The_Kid88. It was also taken! 888Death_The_Kid888 too!

2cool2Btrue says: kk. I get it =.= chill man. tats not cool. so in the end u gave up and just added the xs there rit?

x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x says: Precisely :(

2cool2Btrue says: i wonder y…

**THE_BIG_MAN_01 has logged on**

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: YOOHOO PPLE! DID YA MISS ME??

2cool2Btrue says: zzz. we juz saw u yesterday man. lemme guess y ur up late

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: Making preparations DUH! XDD

x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x says: OMG! That's not fair! Why does Black Star get such an unoriginal username with only 01 behind! And that's his favorite number too! Unfair! :(

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: O Kid, what a PATHETIC username u have!! AHAHAHAHA XDD

x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x says: :(((

**HealthyCuticles788 has logged on**

x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x says: Liz? I thought you went to bed!

HealthyCuticles788 says: I had a… nightmare?? ^^''

2cool2Btrue says: zzz… tats not cool =.=

HealthyCuticles788 says: wow. Wad are u guys doing in the middle of the night??

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: LAUGHING OUR *iloveyou* OFF AT KIDS TERRIBLE USERNAME!! AHAHAHA! XDD

HealthyCuticles788 says: Woah Kid. Long name o_O (why am i not surprised?)

x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x says: :(

x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x says: Speaking of which. Liz! If you were going to put two eights in your name, then leave out the seven! It looks AWFUL!

2cool2Btrue says: lol

HealthyCuticles788 says: ……

**Giraffe has logged on**

2cool2Btrue says: LOL

HealthyCuticles788 says: Hi Patty~! :D (her tv show just ended so I asked her to come on9)

x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x says: sfwefweghdljsfgjqelfjkl ljdf jlkfj qjopfqeopvjq

Giraffe says: Hullo!! ^^ Wuds kiddo typing?

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: He must have collapsed onto his keyboard, BCOS HE COULDNT STAND THE BIG MEEEE!!!! XDDDD

HealthyCuticles788 says: Uh no. I think he went into one of his depression fits where he starts banging the keyboard bcos of Patty's username.

2cool2Btrue says: … ZZZ….

Giraffe says: Hey Liz!!! I can hear some banging noises actually! Mayb there's a monster in te house!

HealthyCuticles788 says: O_O

**HealthyCuticles788 has logged off**

x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x says: dfa sdksdlj kweefjk nweiwenln jklwf nldjkla sfklmsd fsdsdftyeyte53ertt

**x8888xDeath_The_Kidx8888x has logged off**

**HealthyCuticles788 has logged on**

HealthyCuticles788 says: DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT PATTY! ITS OBVIOUSLY KID!! D:

Giraffe says: ^^ cuz big sis is so *iloveyou*!!

2cool2Btrue says: eh liz, u did something 2 kid?

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: What the *iloveyou*!! STOP TALKING ABOUT KID N TALK ABOUT ME!

**Men_Should_Die_34 has logged on**

Giraffe says: hahahahah!! that's good name!! ^^ patty loves it!! ^^

HealthyCuticles788 says: Woah harsh o_O''

2cool2Btrue says: what the *iloveyou* is tat!?!? D:

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: OOOOOOO!!?!!? BIG MAN LIKE ME SHOULDNT DIE! DDD:

Men_Should_Die_34 says: ZZzz. Just finished studying n decided to log on.

2cool2Btrue says: MAKA! ITS U RIGHT!?!?!

Men_Should_Die_34 says: Eh? Stop the CAPS its annoying =.=

2cool2Btrue says: CHANGE YR USERNAME! IT *iloveyou*!!

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: YOU SAID IT SOUL!

Men_Should_Die_34 says: Oh. Haha XD /that/ annoying guy came to harass me when I was thinking of a username. So well, there u go ^^''

Men_Should_Die_34 says: btw, where's Kid? I thought he's usually on9 at night???

HealthyCuticles788 says: Ooooh~ Maka~ What have u been doing the past few nights huh? Huh? Huh?? :D

2cool2Btrue says: oi maka! don't tell meh tats y u suddenly have those eye bags!?

Men_Should_Die_34 says: WHAT

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: OOOO! MAKA U NAUGHTY GIRL! XDDDD

Men_Should_Die_34 says: I DUNNO WAD U R TALKING ABOUT!

HealthyCuticles788 says: aww~ you're blushing!! X3

2cool2Btrue says: !?!?!?!?!?

Men_Should_Die_34 says: WHAT?!?!? U CANT EVEN SEE ME HOW WOULD U KNOW! D:

Giraffe says: Oh oh I know whats happening with maka & kiddo!!

Men_Should_Die_34 says: O_O STOP TALKING NONSENSE!

**MAKALOVE has logged in**

Giraffe says: Maka and Kid are in love~! ^^

MAKALOVE says: WHAT??!#!?#!?$!?

MAKALOVE says: WHAT??!#!?#!?$!?

Men_Should_Die_34 says: HUH!? Tats not true =.=

MAKALOVE says: WHAT??!#!?#!?$!?

MAKALOVE says: WHAT??!#!?#!?$!?

MAKALOVE says: WHAT??!#!?#!?$!?

MAKALOVE says: WHAT??!#!?#!?$!?

MAKALOVE says: WHAT??!#!?#!?$!?

MAKALOVE says: WHAT??!#!?#!?$!?

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: OI! THIS IS MY DOMAIN! U DONT SPAM! I DO! D:

MAKALOVE says: WHAT??!#!?#!?$!?

MAKALOVE says: WHAT??!#!?#!?$!?

MAKALOVE says: WHAT??!#!?#!?$!?

MAKALOVE says: WHAT??!#!?#!?$!?

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: BLACK STAR HAS SURPASSED GAWD!

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: BLACK STAR HAS SURPASSED GAWD!

MAKALOVE says: WHAT??!#!?#!?$!?

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: BLACK STAR HAS SURPASSED GAWD!

MAKALOVE says: WHAT??!#!?#!?$!?

Men_Should_Die_34 says: Stop your copy and paste match alrdy!!

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: BLACK STAR HAS SURPASSED GAWD!

MAKALOVE says: WHAT??!#!?#!?$!?

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: BLACK STAR HAS SURPASSED GAWD!

MAKALOVE says: WHAT??!#!?#!?$!?

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: BLACK STAR HAS SURPASSED GAWD!

2cool2Btrue says: geez… tis is so NOT COOL

MAKALOVE says: WHAT??!#!?#!?$!?

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: BLACK STAR HAS SURPASSED GAWD!

MAKALOVE says: WHAT??!#!?#!?$!?

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: BLACK STAR HAS SURPASSED GAWD!

Men_Should_Die_34 says: …

MAKALOVE says: WHAT??!#!?#!?$!?

**Men_Should_Die_34 has logged off**

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: BLACK STAR HAS SURPASSED GAWD!

MAKALOVE says: WHAT??!#!?#!?$!?

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: BLACK STAR HAS SURPASSED GAWD!

**MAKALOVE has logged off**

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: BLACK STAR HAS SURPASSED GAWD!

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: BLACK STAR HAS SURPASSED GAWD!

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: BLACK STAR HAS SURPASSED GAWD!

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: BLACK STAR HAS SURPASSED GAWD!

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: EH! I WIN! WOOHOOO! THATS THE BIG ME FOR YA! AHAHAAH! XDD

THE_BIG_MAN_01 says: OMG! NOOO!!

**THE_BIG_MAN_01 has logged off**

**Men_Should_Die_34 has logged on**

HealthyCuticles788 says: Good job Maka!! :D

Men_Should_Die_34 says: My pleasure

2cool2Btrue says: … that ended badly =.=

Men_Should_Die_34 says: Soul, do u have a problem? *_*

2cool2Btrue says: uh no no nono!!

Giraffe says: that was fun~! ^o^

Men_Should_Die_34 says: Btw, I saw Tsubaki just now. She couldn't sleep bcos of the racket Black Star was making, so I invited her on9 ^^ She should be coming on soon, n it'll be a girl's night out!

HealthyCuticles788 says: Awesome~! ^^ a real night out would beat a virtual one anytime though!

2cool2Btrue says: eh… wad about me :S

Men_Should_Die_34 says: Get lost. Go to bed.

Giraffe says: Yay yay! Go to bed you *iloveyou*!

2cool2Btrue says: =_=

**2cool2Btrue has logged off**

Men_Should_Die_34 says: I wonder whats taking Tsubaki so long.

HealthyCuticles788 says: I heard that she was pretty bad at comp stuff.

Men_Should_Die_34 says: oic. She should have at least typed her username by now…

**yourusername has logged on**


End file.
